Two Princes
by Taylor King
Summary: Written for the EC week o princes, one good, one bad. Throw in one woman….TBC. David Nolan/Regina Mills, EvilCharming. Rated M for future violence
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Written for the EC week challenge. TBC.

One did not dare cross the Evil King. And if one did, one did not live to tell such tales.

His reputation had been brewing for years. The stories had always lurked just beneath the surface. There were whispers that many insisted were rumors (they could simply not handle that they could be true). The king could not possibly be as bad as they said. The king did not kill animals for fun, torturing lost puppies and kittens to their demise. There was no proof other than the random corpses that appeared in the forest-and those could have been from animals.

When your daughter cried for her lost kitten, it had simply been carried off by wolves. It was not the work of a man.

His parents had not been much more highly thought of in the kingdom's opinion. His father had been considered dark and sinister. His mother was rumored to bathe in the blood of young girls in order to keep her beauty. She had surely been beautiful, that was certain. At what cost, no one knew.

However, they did know that dozens of young girls had vanished in the kingdom for the past decade. It had stopped when the queen had passed, so it was only logical to think she was behind it.

Many believed the royal family liked the fear they held, that they felt better with such a reputation.

Then there was the talk that there were actually two princes. One was mad, and the other covered for him. The king and queen had been hiding the evil one for years. No one knew for certain, no one knew _anything_ about the royal family with any certainty.

Except, of course, for their oddities. And those terrified everyone.

 _Two princes….one you see before you_

His brother was mad. Everyone in the castle knew he was mad. It had started young, and had gotten worse. The puppies that their father brought home as hunting dogs had accidentally ended up hanged from trees in the courtyard. The kittens the stable help kept to run off mice ended up with their tiny necks broken.

And then the first girl had been bled to death in his room, and that was when the king and queen panicked.

His parents-fearful for their son and what he could do-had locked him away in the basement dungeons years ago. It was safer.

Now, after their deaths, it was his brother's obligation to care for him.

The king still brought him creatures-something for entertainment, something to keep him quiet, peaceful.

"James?" David held the squirming bag through the bars of the cell. "I brought you a plaything."

The filthy man came through the darkness, taking the bag. A faint hiss came from inside the bag. James smiled.

"Thank you, brother."

David gave him a tight smile. His parents had been just as afraid of James as everyone else. Imprisonment was the only way…it was the only option.

David felt pity for him. He had never seen such a terrible creature. No one could come near the castle with so violent a creature within-it was unsafe. No. The kingdom must live in fear until his brother died.

"You are my twin," James looked at him before he stepped way. "We share the same face, the same chemistry. You are as bad as I. Does it frighten you…that they'll mistake you for I?"

David turned, leaving. It was not something he wished to think of. He liked to think he was not like his brother….but perhaps he was just as bad.

He always took in public executions. It was sometimes quite satisfying. Murderers, thieves, David didn't mind seeing them go to their deaths. Of course, every time a particularly violent offender came up for execution, he thought of his brother.

Perhaps his brother did deserve to die. Perhaps then, he could come clean with this entire disguise. He could tell the kingdom that there were two princes, one king. He had ruled since his parents' deaths. His brother was the dangerous one. David could finally stop pretending he was the violent one, that he liked seeing the innocents put to death.

Innocents. Speaking of which, they were in the process of leading a young woman out for execution. David leaned forward in his throne.

She was lovely. Her hair was raven colored, matching her eyes. Eyes that held fire, dignity, even shackled. Even being shackled to the post in the courtyard. It was the last thing he saw as the guards tied the blindfold over her eyes.

"Wait!" David rose to his feet. The guards looked at him, curious. The king did not stop executions-at least he never had before.

David left the platform where he sat. He walked into the courtyard, approaching the execution platform and ascending the steps.

"What's her crime?" He turned to look at the guards on the ground below him.

"Witchcraft." One answered immediately. "She used magic on us when we approached her."

"I defended myself when your men attacked me," the woman replied from behind him. David turned, yanking the blindfold from her eyes. Those fierce dark eyes burned into him. No one had ever dared to take on the king. No one.

"How dare you speak to me in such a fashion." David was more shocked than angry. There was a gasp from the crowd. They were all certain now that the young woman's blood would be sprayed all over them.

"I speak the truth." The young woman kept her eyes locked on his. "You guards grabbed me. I fought for my own safety. I won't apologize for fighting for my honor."

David looked her up and down. Her body was covered by a faded gown. She was undeniably a peasant woman, but her hair and skin were well kept. Truly a beautiful creature.

 _James would like her._

"What's your name?" David asked, his eyes locked into hers.

"Regina." She stared back at him. David nodded.

"Aren't you going to beg me? Aren't you going to beg your king to save your life?"

"Never." She hissed the word with such ferocity that David was momentarily taken back. "I beg no one."

"Clearly." David stepped towards her. "But you are in a very bad predicament. One word from me, and my guards will put an arrow in your heart."

"In that case, what good would begging do me?" She raised one eyebrow at him. "How would it help me? You'll do as you wish anyway. I won't be the first to die at the hands of the Evil King."

David scowled at her. He turned, taking in the faces of the crowd. They were watching him, fearful. He had a reputation to keep. If he let the woman go, the crowd would see him weak.

But despite that, he couldn't bear the thought of killing her. Not this woman, for some odd reason.

"Do you do witchcraft?" David looked at her. He pulled a knife from his pocket, raised it to her throat. "Tell me so I can spill your blood with honesty between us."

"I can." Her dark eyes did not waiver. She was clearly not afraid of him. He was shocked. Everyone feared him. David took a step closer to her. The blade pressed harder into her skin.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"I'm afraid of no one." She smiled darkly. "Nothing scares me-and no one. You will kill me if you wish."

"You could save yourself," David mused. "If you were truly magical, you could free yourself now and save your life."

"I cannot. Your castle has a shield, one that blocks magic from within. One that was obviously put in place by a powerful wizard. Perhaps even the Dark One himself."

David growled. He lowered the knife, stepping back furiously.

"Let her go." He snapped to the guards. "Now!"

There was a murmur among the crowd. This had never happened. The guards looked flabbergasted.

"Sire," one guard began. David leapt down from the platform. He caught the man by the arm.

"Only one with real magic would know of the shield," David hissed. "She's not a fortune teller-she isn't stirring uprisings. She's the real thing."

The guards moved quickly. They freed the young woman from the post. They led her down the steps, her hands still cuffed behind her back.

David moved to stand before her as the guards freed her. He raised his hand to stop them.

"I will let you go on one condition." She stared at him. He expected a fight. But she merely nodded.

"Anything my King wishes." It sounded sarcastic. He should have killed her on spot.

"I will spare your life," he told her, "but you will owe me a favor. And I will collect on it. If you refuse me, I will torture you to death myself."

He wouldn't, he'd let James do it. But she would never know the difference.

"Of course, your Majesty." She gave him a smile he was still convinced was sarcastic. She'd be less amused when he collected on that favor.

"Let her go." David called to the guards. "She'll be of use some day."

The guards removed the shackles. Regina pulled her arms in front of her, rubbing her wrists.

"Don't you have anything to say?" David arched a brow.

"Thank you, your Majesty." The words must have burned her tongue.

"Get out." David pointed towards the gates. "I will come for you, _Regina_."

She brushed past him, her worn gown swirling up dust. The courtyard did not stop whispering. David wanted them silenced.

"The next prisoner? Rip him to pieces."

The crowd now knew one thing: someone had crossed the Evil King-and had lived to tell about it.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want me to do what?" David stared blankly at the other man.

The man was older. He had been a valued advisor to David's father. David had kept him around because of how reliable he was, but this advice was hard to swallow.

"You heard me." The man stared at him. "You must marry."

David sighed heavily. He slumped back in his chair. This man had never steered him wrong, had never steered anyone in his family wrong.

"What woman in her right mind is going to marry me?" The other man was silent. David stared at him. "I'm serious, Peter. Where will I find a woman brave enough to marry me with my reputation?"

Peter was silent. Finally, he looked up.

"I can think of one."

David froze, his eyes widening. He couldn't imagine…it couldn't happen.

"You want me to force a woman to marry me? You want me to ruin her world by bringing her into this? What about….?" He looked down at the floor.

"She never has to know," Peter assured him. "In fact, she barely has to stay here. Marry her, bring her here, give her all the finery you can provide, and then let her come and go as she pleases."

"What if she has another suitor?" Peter scoffed.

"So long as she isn't married, who cares? Move him and her family into the castle. Give them their own wing. You two just need to be together at least once a month, and eventually….."

"Eventually?" David pressed.

"Eventually produce a child." Peter finally said. "It's the only reason you're getting married. You need an heir to take the throne."

David turned to frown out of the window. He didn't like this idea. At all.

"She owes you." Peter reminded him. "You had a deal. You spared her life, she'd owe you."

"By _giving_ me her life?" David turned to him, horrified. "That's a terrible arrangement."

"I don't care." Peter shrugged. "She is literally the only woman in the kingdom you have a chance with. Go to her. Propose to her. Or at least make her the offer."

"While reminding her that she owes me?" Peter said nothing, and David knew that was what he meant. He sighed.

"I'll get my horse."

It had taken no more than an hour for his guards to lead him to the house the beautiful Regina shared with her parents. He could not deny that-she was beautiful. He was not going to mind having her for a wife.

Because at the end of the day, he would insist.

He heard the commotion as soon as he approached the house. It was a fine house. Her family was clearly well to do. Not royalty, but well off enough.

"The King! It's the King! Regina!"

He hated his title sometimes. Rolling his eyes, he approached the door.

An older version of the woman David had saved appeared in front of him. She beamed at him.

"Your Majesty." David nodded firmly.

"The lady of the house, I presume?"

"Cora Mills, at your service. It is a pleasure, your Majesty. Do come in." She stepped aside. David followed her inside.

The house was classy. It was obviously put together by people with taste. The woman was well dressed, in a brilliant red gown. She hurried him into the parlor, passed frantic looking servants.

"Please, sit." She motioned to a sofa. "May I have one of the housekeepers bring you something?"

"I'm fine, Madam. Is your husband at home?"

"He is. I'm certain he'll be along soon." The woman's smile never left her face. David could already tell she ruled this house. Her husband was probably lucky to live here. But David was the king, and he was dealing with the man of the house-whether she liked it or not.

A small man entered. He was not only small in stature, but he looked weak. David was unimpressed.

"Your Majesty." The man bowed to him. David nodded.

"You must be….."

"Mills. Henry Mills. It is an honor your Majesty." The woman cleared her throat. Henry Mills looked past David.

"And this is my wife, Cora."

"We've met." The woman beamed. David didn't like either of them. He began to wonder if perhaps he had the wrong family.

"I'm here about your daughter." David didn't mince words. He wasn't here for pleasantries.

"YES!" The woman exclaimed. "You were very generous to spare her life. We are beyond grateful, your Majesty."

"That's why I'm here," David folded his arms over his chest, "I want to marry her."

The woman's hands clasped together excitedly. She looked ecstatic. The man looked surprised. He certainly looked less excited than his wife. David knew he had no problem, but he thought he'd add:

"I spared her life, and she owes me a favor. I will collect it now. I will marry her. You can come to the castle as well, live with her, but I will take her with or without your consent."

"We accept!" Cora Mills looked too excited. David knew that there was nothing the man could say. They were sold.

"Excellent." David nodded. "You can have whatever you want-spare no expense. We'll plan for it to be the end of next week. Find the best seamstress in the kingdom. Just tell me how much money you need. I want you all at the castle tomorrow."

"Absolutely." Cora Mills looked entirely too excited at this prospect. It was annoying David to no end. He was ready to get out of there.

"I must be going." David held out his hand to Henry Mills. The man took it nervously. He shook. It was a weak, trembling shake. David wasn't impressed.

He swept himself to the doorway. Turning to face the couple, he nodded.

"Tomorrow."

As David swung himself onto his horse, he fought back how bad he felt. Inside, he hated being this person. But images were important, and they had to be kept up.

Unfortunately, he was now sucking someone else into his world. Tomorrow, a woman would be sucked into his awful world. On one hand, it would be nice to have some company…on the other, she'd meet his terrible secret.

The group arrived at the castle the following afternoon. Cora Mills was unsurprisingly the first out. Her husband followed, leading out a sullen looking Regina.

He didn't blame her. This castle offended him too.

"Your Majesty!" Mrs. Mills looked too excited to see him. David ignored her. He stepped around both parents to the woman he was forcing to marry him.

"Regina."

"Your Majesty." She held his eyes firmly, glaring at him.

"May I have a word? Alone." He shot the word at her parents.

"You've begun asking permission now?" Regina sounded amused. David had to agree it sounded ridiculous.

"Regina!" Cora snapped, horrified.

"Now." David took her arm. The move most likely looked rougher than it was. His grip barely held her.

He led her into the castle. He took her upstairs, into the parlor. There, he let of her arm before he turned to lock the door. Then he turned to look at her.

She looked lovely now. She was wearing a long, light blue velvet gown. Her hair was swept back into a knot at the back of her neck. She was beautiful, sweet.

And now she was sucked into his world. Poor thing.

"I know this isn't every woman's dream." He stood before her. "If it makes you feel better, I'm not thrilled about this either."

"That will certainly make two of us." Regina folded her arms, scowling. David sighed.

"We'll do what we can to make it better. You can have whatever you want. If I can't find it, I'll send someone for it."

"Bribery," Regina smiled, "how touching."

"I'm going to try and make this the best I can." David took a step towards her. "Of course, we'll have to…."

"Well aware." Regina snapped.

"I know it's not the ideal situation for one's first time." David grumbled.

"It's not my first time," Regina turned her back to him. "I lost that on my first wedding night."

That revelation startled him.

"You've been married?" Regina turned to him, a dark look in her eyes.

"Why do you think my parents were so anxious to offload me? They don't want their widowed daughter in the house again."

David should have asked more. He should have asked if she'd loved him, or what happened to him. But he didn't.

"Then it won't be so bad." He nodded. "I'll have my staff show you your chambers. They can help you put your things away."

"Excellent," Regina smiled at him. "I wasn't planning on becoming Queen and not having a staff."

"We won't allow that." David moved past her. "I'm sorry this happened."

"As am I." Regina responded quietly.

"Oh," David paused at the door, "there is one thing. Do not go into the dungeons. You can go anywhere else you want, do anything else you want, but _do_ _not_ go into the dungeons."

"Why would I want to?" Regina asked him, sounding both annoyed and curious.

"Don't get any ideas." David left her alone, letting the door close behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**E/C Week Challenge One:**

The wedding was so lavish that David was almost nauseated. Cora Mills apparently liked things flashy. He didn't argue. If it was what Regina wanted-or more likely her mother-he'd let it go.

Regina herself looked amazing. David could barely stand how beautiful she looked. The gown was a bit much, her tiny form was nearly lost in it, but she was still incredible.

He realized he was a bit fonder of her than he wanted to admit. Or rather, more than he could admit. He had a reputation to uphold.

It was late when the crowd finally broke down, and he and Regina could finally slip away. David was tired, and had little interest in sex. Unfortunately, it needed to be done. They were royalty, and royalty didn't have an opportunity to wait a day.

"You know what we have to do." He stood at the entrance to the Queen's chambers. They were chambers that had been his mother's, and now ones that were his wife's. Perhaps, one day, they'd be his daughter's. Or at least his daughter-in-law's.

"I've been married, I understand."

"I'm tired, and I'm not in the mood." David told her flatly. "But we have to do this now. So I'll change and come back. We'll do it quickly."

"Fine," Regina grumbled. She turned, walking down the hall to her rooms.

David went to his own room. He changed his clothes, putting on a simple pair of slacks and a button down shirt. Then he made his way back to Regina's chambers.

She was standing beside the bed, dressed in a white silk robe. David licked his lips. Despite how exhausted he was, she looked enticing. Closing the door, he crossed to her.

"I'll make this quick." He assured her. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Then let's get it over with, shall we? So I can actually get some sleep." It was nearly dawn. She had every right to be cranky.

David reached for her, pulling her body against his.

"I'm usually quite good at this. I promise I will make this up to you."

"Let's just get this done, _your Majesty."_

He did not argue. Their clothing was shed quicker than he would have liked. He did not take the time to examine her body that he would have liked. There were other times for that. Tonight he had an assigned task, and he would complete it like any other.

It was no time before he was lifting himself off of her. He was well aware that she had not finished. It wasn't something he liked. He liked to consider himself a better lover than that.

"I will make it up to you." David assured her as he began dressing.

"You act as though I care." Regina shrugged on her robe once more. "You can see yourself out."


	4. Chapter 4

When David awoke, the sun was high. It was after noon according to his pocket watch. He sent for his maid, who brought him coffee and toast. He told her to see that Regina got whatever she desired. His maid returned, bringing word that the Queen was still sleeping. David did not want her awoken. He'd meet her later for dinner. He wanted to get along with her. He wanted to have some semblance of a friend in this castle...or anywhere for that matter.

At six o'clock, Regina joined him in the dining room. She looked exquisite in an elaborate black and purple gown. She immediately settled herself across the table from him.

"How did you sleep?" David signaled for the staff to bring the first course.

"Terribly." Regina answered flatly. "My head still hurts. All I wish to do this evening is to eat, and then return to bed for a _decent_ night's sleep."

He didn't blame her. He was tired himself, but he was also more of a night animal.

"If I tried to sleep before ten I'd be up all night." He carefully volunteered the information as he took a piece of bread from the basket the servants had placed on the table.

Regina was silent as she put honey on her biscuit. David did not think he was going to get an answer.

"Are you a late night person, your Majesty?" She finally spoke.

"I am." He nodded, glad to finally have someone to converse with. "Yourself?"

"I detest mornings." Regina picked up her soup spoon. David chuckled.

"Well, that's something we have in common." Regina looked at him for a long moment as she ate.

"For a king with your reputation, you are not what I expected."

"Did you expect I decorated with severed heads?" He knew how terrible his reputation was, and he hated it. But it was for the best. Regina would not understand. And he had no intent on telling her.

"I had no idea what I expected, but this was not it." Regina met his eyes for a long moment.

"But you also didn't expect me to save your life." David countered her.

"That is true as well." They seemed to have a healthy banter between the two of them-or at least what could grow to a healthy banter. David liked her. And she was beautiful. That was something he could not turn down.

They ate in a relatively comfortable silence. David knew she'd been forced into this, and that she was not particularly pleased with the matter.

"I want you to tell the staff everything you like." David told her over dessert. "Foods, decor, entertainment...whatever you want you'll get it. That goes for clothing, jewelry, as well. If you want it, you shall have it. I will find you everything that you want."

"I appreciate your effort." Regina placed her fork onto her plate. "But I do not understand it."

"I am trying to make you as happy as you can be." David put down his own fork. He raised his head to face her, his expression serious. "You'll undeniably find more things that you dislike here."

"Actually," Regina finished the glass of wine before her, "you've successfully taken me away from my mother. So there is one matter I do not mind."

David did not ask. He knew how trying family could be. Swallowing the last of his own wine, he got to his feet.

"I have business to attend to. I assume you are capable of taking care of yourself."

"I'm so glad I've given you such an assumption." Regina's mouth twisted into a frown of disapproval. David ignored her.

"I shall see you tomorrow...at some point. If we're both less exhausted tomorrow evening, I may be in the mood to experiment with our sex life again." Regina rolled her eyes.

"As my king desires."

"I shall make it worth it." David started from the room. "Do not look for me tonight."

The guards in the dungeon told him that the screaming had stopped several hours ago. David did not want to think of the girl, or what had been done to her. He did not look as her body was carried past him. She was just some peasant girl. Some unknown young woman...just like Regina had been until a short time ago.

The comparison made his stomach roll.

"Why do you do it, James?" He moved to stand before the cell. Blood was trickling over the floor. "Why do you kill them?"

"Because," his brother appeared in front of him, "I enjoy it." His hands and clothes were soaked with blood. "Besides, your staff is the one who brings them to me. You know what happens."

"I ignore it. Your sick games are your own." James waved him off with a flick of one wrist.

"Is what they tell me true? Did you actually force someone into marrying you?"

"I did what was required of me." David snapped.

"Oh," James gave him a look dripping with fake sympathy, "is she ugly? Is that the problem? Well, allow her to accidentally slip down here. I can take care of her."

David glared at him. The anger that rose in him at the thought of James putting his hands on Regina surprised him. He cared more for his bridge than he liked to believe.

"You will stay away from her. Do not _ever_ lay one finger on her."

"Boo hoo." James rolled his eyes. "My poor, sad, kingly brother has a wife. What a pity. I'm sure there are so many men who pity you."

David did not care to listen to James's taunts any longer. He turned, storming up the stairs to his own chambers. In his study, he slammed the door. He poured a glass of brandy with shaking hands. A few sips in, he felt calmer. But not much.

David had a frightening feeling that everything was about to explode around him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Once upon a time, many years ago, I realized there was a ship called EvilCharming. So I decided to search it and realized that it was a fabulous ship. There was one particular author who stood out to me. I read her stuff over…and over…and over again. When she read my stuff I went into total fan girl mode as this fabulous author was reading my pathetic attempts at EvilCharming fiction. And then by some weird lapse in her judgement, she decided she wanted to be my real life friend!**

 **So in honor of her birthday, here is a return to the world of Two Princes. Happy birthday Michebellaxo! You are my EC inspiration-and I am happy to say one of my best friends!**

His life had not changed as much as he thought that it might. He still had a kingdom to run, and he still had to run it with the appropriate amount of fear. The majority of that came from the fact that he had a lunatic brother to provide for. It bothered him what he had to do, but James was his brother. His parents had trusted him. He did what he had to do. He had a reputation to uphold at all costs.

His black knights were constantly on the prow for fresh...supplies. David did everything in his power to think of them as something other than live women that he was sacrificing to keep his brother at ease.

He could never tell if it was working. He only knew that James never attempted escape. The thought both soothed and horrified him. There were two reasons why James would stay put.

One was simply that he wanted to enjoy the easy life. That made sense on one level to David. On another, it didn't.

James was clearly sick. Why would a man as twisted as he be content to sit in a cell all day and have another provide for him?

That brought up David's second thought, which chilled him.

James was simply biding his time until he could get out.

His biggest change was that he had a wife. It was a huge change, but it was not that big of an impact on his life. Regina was a good queen. He chuckled when he heard the stories of the villagers referring to her as the "Evil Queen." He supposed that it was only fitting given his reputation. He knew what the villagers must be saying about her to have married him.

Their sex life was incredible. David had never had it in such a fashion. Most of the women he took were whores, or had been drunk enough to not notice his actions. Sometimes they ended up being shoved away-others they would end up with James. It all depended on how things were going at that particular time.

David was fiercely protective of Regina. He reminded her regularly that she should stay away from the dungeons. Regina had expressed little interest in them. But he worried that it would come. Especially as he saw her becoming restless.

"You are bored." He made the statement one evening. They were drinking a nightcap in the parlor. It was late. They both kept such late hours, there was no point in attempting to do anything earlier in the day.

Regina glanced up at him. She'd been pacing before the windows, staring outside. This was one of the only times that they spent together each day. It usually resulted in the same fashions-Regina pacing and making a bit of small talk. Then they both gave up and retired to their chambers-before arousal got the better of them and they ended up fucking in one of their beds.

"I suppose that I am." Regina turned from the window, and swept across the room to sit down on one of the parlor chairs. "I'm not used to being contained so often."

David shrugged.

"So go out. You're welcome wherever you would like in the kingdom." Regina chuckled at that.

"You, your Majesty, are a bit out of touch with your kingdom."

"Do tell." David leaned forward towards her, placing his glass on the table. Regina twirled her own glass between her fingers, a faint smirk playing on her face.

"Your kingdom is quite afraid of you."

"That I know." David rolled his eyes.

"And by therein, me." Regina chuckled. "It is hard being your queen, your Majesty. I have a certain reputation to uphold."

He supposed that she did. Another thought was creeping into his mind. This one was darker. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage-or better yet, to James advantage.

"I'll tell you what," David reached across the small coffee table to take her hand, "tomorrow I will get you your own carriage and team, and you could go out riding whenever you like."

Now it was Regina's turn to shrug.

"I'm accustomed to doing my own riding-not sitting in a carriage."

"Then I will buy you the best stallion in the kingdom. Tomorrow." David countered.

"I am up for the challenge of taming such a beast." Regina nodded as she considered. "All right, I suppose that I'll take such things."

"Excellent." David resumed his wine. Regina finished hers, sweeping to her feet.

"I am retiring upstairs. Are you...coming?"

"Perhaps." He knew that he would be. He had been staring at her breast for far too long. Regina smirked, immediately knowing what he meant.

"Then I will be waiting." Her hand lingered for a moment on his shoulder as she passed.

"Oh, one thing," David turned back to her. "Could you send the butler in?"

"Of course." Regina closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed, David got up. He had a plan. He hoped that it would work. When the butler arrived, he penned a quick letter to Peter asking him to come in the morning.

"You want to what?" The advisor asked, staring at David.

"You heard me." David responded. Peter shook his head.

"Are you certain that this is wise?"

"Why not?" David shrugged. "What can it hurt?"

"What can it hurt?" Peter repeated, staring at him. "What if Regina realizes?"

"She won't." David waved him away. "She is bored, and she needs something to occupy her time. And James needs women. Let's use both of them to our advantage."

"So you're simply going to have Regina bring them here?"

"She needs something to do." David got up. "And I can use the assistance." Peter let out a deep breath.

"She is still an outsider. We cannot let her in."

"We aren't. She will never know. We will set her up on some sort of mission. I am certain that you can find something."

"What if she does not bite at the bait? What if she simply does not care?"

"There is potential for darkness in her." David leaned at the window. "Look at her mother. We can find something in her to awaken."

"And you are...okay with this?"

He was not. Deep inside, he was not. He did not want to bring Regina into this, or to try and create such thoughts in her head. This was not her problem.

He was about to manipulate his wife. David knew that he had never been a particularly great man, but he was about to make himself worse. He had done a lot of things in his life, but he was about to make them all worse by manipulating an innocent woman.

"As long as James lives, we do what we have to to protect him." David did not turn and face Peter. "We do for family here, Peter. We take care of them at all costs."

Peter did not respond. David had not answered his question, but Peter knew the answer.

"As you wish, your Majesty."

Two days later, Regina was returning from a ride. True to his word, David had bought her the best stallion in the kingdom. The horse was a gorgeous black beast who yearned to run. Regina was only too happy to take him out. She liked the feel of such power in an animal. She had always thought that her other horses were of fine quality, but they were nothing to this animal.

At the gate, she handed the reins to the stable hand before strolling towards the castle. Her maid was standing in the doorway.

"Your Majesty, the king is looking for you."

"Oh is he?" Regina unpinned her hat, handing it to the woman.

"He is in your chambers."

"Wonderful." Regina didn't hold back her smirk. That was another perk of this match up. The king was lovely in bed. She wouldn't mind an afternoon tryst.

David was in fact in her chambers. He was standing before the wall where a new picture had been hung. It still had the cover draped over it.

"What's all this?" Regina looked at him curiously.

"I brought you a gift."

"Artwork?" Regina raised her eyes. She was not terribly amused. Artwork was not high on her list of excitement. She greatly preferred it when the King brought her jewelry.

"It's more than artwork." David pulled the cover off of the picture. From what Regina could see, it was a mirror. Almost immediately, a face morphed into view.

"Hello, your Majesty," the voice spoke from within.

"What is this?" Regina looked at David once more.

"It's a magic mirror." David smiled proudly. "It will tell you everything you could want to know."

"Really." Regina stepped up to the mirror, studying the face which looked back at her.

"Ask it anything." David stepped up beside her. "Mirror, who is the most handsome king in the land?"

"That would only be you, your Majesty." The mirror responded. Regina was only mildly impressed. This was one of his less interesting gifts, for certain.

"Go on," David nudged her. "Mirror, tell me who is the fairest in all of the land?"

"That would be your queen, Majesty, at least for now."

"For now?" Regina snapped. That had her attention.

"I speak the truth, your Majesty." The Mirror smiled. "For now, you are the fairest in the land. But another maiden will come, and she will be more fair than you."

Regina hesitated. She stepped up to the mirror, frowning.

"When will this maiden come?"

"Soon." The Mirror nodded.

Regina looked at David. He bit back a smile. The look on Regina's face said everything that he had hoped that it would.

"You gave me the gift of suspicion?" She snapped.

"Well I couldn't have expected it to say that." David smiled. Regina gave him a dark look, turning to frown again at the mirror. Sighing, David slipped his arms around her waist. He pulled her back against his chest so that his lips could rest against her throat.

"Are you going to let such news drag you down?" He murmured, nipping lightly at her skin. Regina tightened her mouth into a hard line.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know." David dragged his hand along her side. "Perhaps you can do nothing, but I can."

"Oh can you?" Regina glanced back at him. David gave her a sly smile.

"Were we not just saying that you needed something to do?"

"I suppose." Regina grumbed.

"Then find this woman." David murmured. "Help your king keep up his appearance."

Regina opened her mouth. David sensed her hesitation.

"A woman more attractive than you might raise some concerns. I mean, you are beautiful, but what if I found her more attractive? And better in bed than I?"

Her jealousy began to peak. She did not love David, but she was the queen. And she wanted to remain so. Besides-.

"And just what would your mother say?" David mused. That did it. Regina's head snapped back to the mirror.

"We will find her."

David ducked his head into her shoulder to hide his smile. His plan would work out perfectly. Amusing his brother had just become easier.


End file.
